To Cross Over
by SvnNightsNEire
Summary: Three modern women, bound by powers thicker than blood, take a chance to escape the past they fear will forever haunt them. Plans backfire and they find themselves throwing in their lot with Arthur and the Knights. Rated for adult language and themes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alrighty then, took the first chapter off and reposted it since last time my A/N got distracted and wandered off somewhere without the story. This story will contain an abundance of vulgar language, crude humor, explicit sexual acts and innuendos and whatever other craziness I decide to toss in there. If any of that offends you, this is not the story for you. I appreciate any and all reviews, if you do or don't like it please let me know why so that I can improve or correct any issues. I do not own anything related or pertaining to King Arthur, his knights, his round table, legend or the 2004 blockbuster smash hit. If I did I would be doing something a whole lot more fun than typing right now with everybody's favorite scout (mmm mmm good). The only things I own are my OCs and my plot, Which I have to fight the OCs for on a daily basis. BTW in my wonderful little AU the knights all saved themselves from the Saxons (so my OCs didn't have to become Mary Sues and do it for them), story takes place approximately 6 months after the final fight.

Chapter 1

(In which our heroines encounter some slight difficulties...)

"Stupid damn rain! Stupid damn Britain! Stupid damn cold! Stupid, stupid stupid!"

I laughed silently to myself as I watched my 18 year old daughter stomp around our campsite and complain about everything from the weather to her hair. I personally couldn't find any fault with the latter, it was thick, black, stick straight and once again pulled into a high ponytail. Sighing quietly, I came to terms with the fact that we would have to live somewhere populated now that I'd adopted her. She liked boys and was far too pretty for me to be comfortable with that though. Especially now that she'd "finally grown tatas" as she liked to remind me. And Lord help me if the child got any taller, she stood close to my 5'10" already. It was a bit disconcerting to not have to look down to see into her mischievous blue eyes any longer.

"Bitching about it isn't going to do you any good you know. Why don't you make yourself useful and go see what that crazy aunt of yours is doing?"

"She's down at the river putting on make-up. Hint hint Mom."

"Hint hint, what?"

"You could do with a bit of make-up yourself, you know"

"We're in the middle of a damn forest. In a campsite that's more mud than anything else at the moment. Haven't seen a single soul in days and you want me to put on make-up? What the hell for?"

"You never know who you might meet!"

"Ugh! I'm gonna go get the horses ready. Go get Ezra and finish packing. Please."

"So I take it that means no dress up Quinn today?"

"Jezabelle! Your aunt! Now!" I finally yelled, exasperated. I loved my daughter and sister. Really and truly I did. But there were times (like now for instance) when they made me want to pull my hair out by the roots.

Thinking of pulling my hair out made me realize that it was still laying in one big, curly, red mess down around my hips. I quickly buried my hands in it and twisted it into a large braid down my back, tying it off with the hair band I'd had around my wrist. I should have cut the shit before we'd left. Ezra and Jez had definitely had the right idea there.

Ezra's was practical and still "uuber sexy" (her words, not mine). It fell a bit below her shoulders and had pieces in the front cut short enough that the golden blonde strands floated haphazardly around her heart shaped face. She was by far the smallest of us three. The top of her head barely hit my shoulders; but, I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather trust my life to. While not biologically related we'd been together since, at the age of two, she'd shown up at the orphanage we'd both spent the first part of our lives in.

The same orphanage where I'd met Jez. She was the epitome of the childhood Ezra and I never got to have. I loved her for it. And I would do everything in my power to ensure she got to enjoy every single moment she had left of it. That's why I had adopted her just before she turned 18. She would be very well taken care of if anything were to happen to me. And in my line, or former line I should say, of work that was a very real possibility.

I realized as Roper nearly pushed me to the ground by nuzzling me with his head that I had been off in my own little world for some time. I gently kissed his nose as I reached for the curry comb to brush him down. I was still awed by the fact that I'd managed to snag such an amazing horse from the auction we had attended a week prior to leaving Texas. He was beautiful, a 17 hand buckskin gelding, and probably the most intelligent animal I'd ever come in contact with. Taking a moment as I finished with him to study the horses next to him. Jez had decided on a spirited liver chestnut gelding. They fit each other, both difficult to control and energetic to a fault. However Beau, as he was now known, did have slightly better manners. Ezra's horse was a whole different kettle of fish though. She'd picked a beautiful gray Arabian gelding who would have been just as happy as a lap dog. His name was Puppy. She'd actually named the damn horse Puppy. Shaking my head I looked around the camp to make sure everything had been packed and any evidence of our stay had been erased before calling out to Ezra and Jez...

"Would you two please hurry your skinny little asses up?"

…...

"Something doesn't feel right. We never get lost Quinn, you know that. And I feel lost."

"I know." I replied quietly. Ezra was right. Sometime during the night something about our surroundings had changed. Not so much the way they looked, but the way they felt. Before the forest had been liberating. It meant no more people, no more work, no more blood. Now though, it was suffocating. Like the air had become too thick to breathe. We had slowly made our way out of the forest and onto a loosely packed dirt road that was riddled with wagon wheel ruts...wait! Wagon ruts?

"Ezra...am I seeing things or are those really tiny wheel ruts?" I asked in surprise.

"Really tiny whee...oh. Yeah. Yeah they are...Quinn... why are they so tiny?"

"I have no idea but my feelings about this place have gone from 'not so good' to 'let's get the fuck out of here, now!' real quick, fast and in a hurry."

Both Ezra and I were looking around quickly, trying to discern whether there was anything else out of the ordinary when Jez decided it was time to start singing.

"Baby monkey. Baby monkey. Riding on a pig baby monkey..." the weird voice she'd been singing in slowly faded out when she noticed the death glares she was getting from myself and Ezra.

"What? I like that song. And besides you two were being all super serious and fun killing again." Jez pouted.

"Well gee Jez, maybe thats because there is something seriously fucked up and fun killing about where we are now and we're trying to figure out what it is. Sing in your head if you feel the need to start belting out power ballads, please." Turning to Ezra I asked "Remind me again why I love her?"

"Because she's just as crazy as we are."

"Oh. Yeah. Right. I remember now."

"I'm not crazy! And you love me because I'm the most fun, amazing, smexy person you know!"

Ezra and I both laughed as I replied, "no I'm pretty sure that has nothing to do with it".

Our laughter died out as quickly as it had begun when a group of men carrying swords came tearing out of the forest 100 yards in front of us.

"Are those...do they...are they fucking holding swords Mom!" Jez stuttered and yelled.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Not good. Not good at all. Bad, bad, bad." I was talking incoherently to myself, and I knew it. "Okay you two, ride as hard as you can that way" I said throwing my arm wildly behind me in the opposite direction of the "bad guys". "And find help, I don't care if its just damn farmers with pitchforks, find someone and do it fast!"

"And what the hell are you going to do? Sit here and look pretty and hope they don't fucking dice you up like a goddamn tomato?" Ezra shouted right back in my face.

"Ezra, we both know damn good and well I'm hardly defenseless. I'll hold them off long enough for you to get a safe distance away and then I'll follow you." While I'd been speaking I had tucked my jeans into my boots, easier access to the throwing daggers I had hidden there, and four of the extras I had hidden in my saddle bags were now tucked firmly in my belt. "Go! Now, damn you both!" I yelled, drawing my largest dagger out of its sheath and turning to face the oncoming men. I quickly realized I was being ignored, my orders blatantly disregarded. So I turned, grabbing the bridles of the other horses, and then backed Roper from between them. Slapping both of them on the rump with the ends of my reigns I yelled once more, "go get help now!".

When I turned back to my attackers they were much closer than I'd anticipated so I did my best to calm my racing heart, as I'd been trained so long ago. It was one of the first things Ezra and I had learned when we'd been "moved" to the горькие края* orphanage in Novosibirsk, Russia. When facing opposition, a calm heart makes for a calm mind. Pulling a deep breath into the pit of my belly I charged forward yelling nonsense at the top of my lungs before tossing my dagger into the neck of the first man I saw.

Before I heard the sickening thud of his death I released another of my daggers, quickly executing a second man. I realized then that I was going to run out of daggers long before I had finished the last of the men. So I made a split second decision, not usually a good idea if your mind works like mine, slid down from Roper's back and grabbed the discarded sword of my first kill.

"Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ! These things are fucking heavy!" I said to myself as I experimentally swung it around in front of me. Of course I had never so much as held a sword in my entire life. But by george I'd figure out how to use it pretty damn quick if I didn't want to die.

…...

"Dammit Quinn when I get my hands on you I'm going to strangle you to death!" I yelled over my shoulder while trying semi-successfully to gain control of Puppy as we raced down the road away from Quinn and the fight. Beside me Jez was grinning from ear to ear as she leaned over Beau's neck and shouted words of encouragement. Crazy fucking child; she'll be the death of us, I swear to it. At least she could ride though, and had the common sense to slow her breakneck speed as we neared a bend in the road. It was a good thing too. If she hadn't I would not have even noticed the change my thoughts were so focused on worrying about Quinn. I know she's plenty capable of defending herself, and of killing. It's what we were trained to do. But that doesn't mean I liked the situation any more.

"Ezra! Look!" Jez shouted pointing in front of her where seven mounted men were cantering towards us. "What do you think? Friend or foe?"

"Fuck if I know, but we're fixing to find out." The men were almost directly in front of use by the time I'd finished speaking. Of course before I could open my mouth to address the man who sat slightly in front of the others, Jez had already opened hers.

"Are you good guys or bad guys?" The only answer we got to her question were slightly confused and mistrusting stares. "Well? Are you good or bad? Because my Mom is back there fighting off a miniature damn army and she needs help and if you're not good guys who will help then get the hell out of my way so I can find someone who will!" She shouted. Gods bless the child, I really could hug her right about now.

Without reply the leader spurred his horse into a run, followed closely by his...well I'm not sure what they are...his goons I guess. Leaving Jez and I to stare open mouthed after them until we pulled our heads out of our asses and took off behind them. What came to pass then I can barely decipher. One second Quinn was standing alone swinging a sword, "seriously Quinn? A fucking sword!", and hacking at anyone who got within her reach. The next, the seven men were by her side fighting off her attackers with much more success. When she realized they were there, and that they were helping, she tossed the sword to the ground and jerked two of her daggers from her belt. I registered briefly that she was wearing the biggest shit-eatin' grin I'd ever seen, before she moved towards a large blonde attacker and taunted him.

"Come on pretty boy, lets dance." He rushed towards her bringing his sword down on her right shoulder before she could dodge out of the way. Of course all it did was piss her off. Bad idea buddy, bad bad idea. She had taken the opportunity to move forward and bring the dagger in her left hand up, burying it deep in his bowels before jerking it out and shoving it into the back of his neck.

The fight was over when his body hit the ground. Neither of us were bothered by the sounds of his death. They were simply white noise to us, we'd heard them so many times before. When she turned to me her smile faded and was replaced by a grimace as she growled out,

"More men with fucking swords! I said farmers with pitchforks! Not big manly men wearing ridiculous clothes holding more fucking swords! I hate swords goddammit! Argh! Hate them!"

"Well excuse the fuck out of me for being concerned about you and bringing the first kind of help I could find! I promise next time I'll just let you get yourself killed! You're so fucking ungrateful! You know what? Come here and I'll off you my damn self!"

Neither of us cared much about the men who were now staring wide eyed at our exchange.

…...

I slowly shook my head, hoping to clear the haze of battle from it. I vaguely registered that Ezra was yelling at me, but it was getting harder to think clearly as the pain from my shoulder made itself known. There are a lot of people who would consider "seeing red" in battle a bad thing. I, personally, thought it was pretty damned handy. Especially when injured.

"Ezra."

"Stupid inconsiderate git!..."

"Ezra!"

"All you fucking care..."

"Dammit Ezra, shut it! I'm sorry, alright? I wasn't thinking clearly. Thank you for getting help so quickly." Turning I addressed the men standing beside me, "and thank you for helping. I appreciate...wait where's my kid?" I could feel myself growing frantic as I spun around searching for Jez.

"Over here Mom." She replied, trotting towards me leading Roper. "Apparently somebody decided grazing was more important than you." laughing she handed me his reigns.

"You're okay?" I questioned. When she nodded I turned my attention to Ezra, "and you?"

"I'm fine, never got close enough to the fight to even toss a knife."

"Oh. Well that's good. You're all okay?" At the volley of "ayes" from my saviors I let myself relax. Then I noticed they were wearing armor. Actual armor. As if the damn swords weren't bad enough! "Where the hell are we?"

"In Britain Milady." Replied one of the men. He was tall, around 6'2" I'd guess, with enticing green eyes and wavy brown hair. And, of course, he was wearing the most god-awefull armor I'd ever seen. Roman armor.

"That's all good and lovely but what year is it? And who the hell ARE you?"

In response to my demand for names one of the most handsome men I'd ever laid eyes on came forward slightly; as he cocked one of the brows over his stormy brown eyes it was almost lost in ridiculously curly dark brown hair. "Who, pray tell, are you lady? Do you not think we deserve to know your names after we saved you?"

"Pfft. Saved me, my ass. I was doing just fine by myself thank you very much!"

"Dammit Quinn! Quit being an ungrateful ass, again! I apologize for my sister, she is apparently not in her right mind." Ezra informed the handsome man as she glared pointedly at me. I probably should have been ashamed of myself but I was in too much pain to care. "My name is Ezra Harris. This is my sister, Gracie ..."

"Ezra!"

"As I was saying, this is Gracie Quinn Colbert. I suggest you call her Quinn unless you enjoy pain." Ezra shot me a look that clearly said "see if you'd keep your damn mouth shut I'm plenty capable of handling things" before pointing to Jez. "And her daughter Jezabelle Colbert."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Enough with our introductions, back to the questions!" I nearly shouted.

"It is the year of our Lord 467, lady Quinn. And I am Artorius Castus, the king of Britain." Green eyes replied calmly. Although, he appeared as shocked at having to answer my questions as I'd been asking them.

"You're...and its...which means they're...oh sweet Jesus. Maybe I got hit a lot harder than I thought...of course this is all related to blood loss...thats it...has to be...I think I'm going to sit down now..." the last thing I remember before the world faded to black was that the ground sure felt a lot like really strong arms and smelt like leather. I liked it.

*Russian for Bitter Edges


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: And so we have chapter 2! Once again I own nothing (that's a really depressing thing to have to say at the beginning of every chapter you know) except Quinn, Ezra and Jez. All spelling and grammatical errors are still my own damn fault. Just to clarify any text located in an apostrophe ('like this') is thought, whereas the other, in quotations ("like this"), is spoken.

Chapter 2

(Houston we have a problem...)

"Oh shit! Quinn!" I couldn't believe what I was seeing as I slid clumsily down from Puppy's back. Quinn had fainted. Quinn, whom I had never in my life known to not run headlong into any problem she encountered, had fainted. By the time I reached her one of the knights, the scary looking one with his hair covered in random braids of course, had caught her and lowered her gently to the ground with her head in his lap.

"Not cool Quinn. Not cool at all. What were you thinking? You're not allowed to faint! The only person here who gets to faint is Jez, and thats only on special occasions!" I berated her while shaking her shoulders. "Wake up damn you!"

"Lady, I don't think that is going to do you any good. Come. Give her some space. She'll come around in her own time." I looked back in shock at the overly large man who had spoken. Was he crazy? He honestly expected me to leave her lying there defenseless in some crazy looking guy's arms? As if reading my thoughts he helped me easily to my feet before whispering,

"Do not worry. Tristan will not harm her." When he took my hand and led me over to stand with the others. I couldn't stop myself from turning and glaring at Tristan, who gave a barely perceptible nod in return.

"So, do you all have names as well? Or should we give you some?" I looked around at the men waiting for someone to step up to the challenge in my voice. Normally I'm the cool, collected member of our little family. Now, however, I felt forced to act in Quinn's stead and be a bit more demanding.

The first to step forward was possibly the most beautiful man I had ever seen. Thick curling brown hair led down to a well defined face with seductive brown eyes. They were the color of Quinn's coffee, so dark they were almost black. The smirk dancing across his full lips led me to believe he knew exactly what kind of effect he had on me, and on women in general.

"I am Lancelot, lady Ezra, and would be more than happy to assist you in any way I can." He stated in a soft, low voice. 'Oh I bet you would buddy boy.'

"Not gonna happen. Who's next?" The rest of the men obediently introduced themselves, starting with the giant at my side.

"I am Dagonet." I looked him over quickly, taking notice of a prominent scar that ran down the left side of his face, 'it almost gives him a dashing look' I thought.

"Bors." My first reaction concerning Bors was 'when the hell did he have time to grow a beer gut if they're supposed to be busy fighting all the time?'.

"Gawain." Yet another fine piece of man flesh. 'Mmmm a girl could get used to living around so many dangerously sexy men'.

"Galahad Milady." Ahh, the resident pretty boy. I'm pretty sure it's a rule that every group have a pretty boy.

"I believe you've met Tristan, but if you'd like a more proper introduction I'd be happy to escort you."

What I thought was, 'Really Lancelot? Is that the best you've got? Nope, you just stay the hell away from me.' I didn't say it though. Wouldn't do any good to go hurting anyone's feelings just yet.

"That's alright, I'm sure I can make it the ten feet to him without your assistance."

…...

I knew my Mom wouldn't be happy at all when she woke up. She was a bit of a control freak, honestly. And she was going to be pissed when she found out that one of the knights had been her savior not once, but twice today. After I listened to the knight's introductions I turned and made my way to Roper who had wandered off again and was grazing on the edge of the forest. I had to pick my way through the dead bodies littering the road, fighting the urge to empty my stomach. I didn't think anyone would look down on me for it, I knew they had all seen much worse. I didn't want to disappoint anyone.

When I reached Roper I leaned my head weakly against his neck and took a deep breath, trying to overrun the smell of blood with that of the horse. I could hear his heart, the beat steady and slow; feel his chest expand with every breath he took. I measured each in my head, like the notes of a song, and set the rhythm of my own chest to match.

"That was some pretty scary shit, huh Roper? I really thought Mom was gonna die. I can't lose her, she and Ezra are the only family I've ever had. I don't care that they've done horrible things, that sometimes they think they're horrible people. It doesn't matter because they're _my_ people. We have to keep them safe. Which means no more running off and leaving Mom on her own with bad guys, you understand me?" I knew I wasn't going to get an answer but it made me feel like I'd done something worthwhile by gently scolding the horse.

"You know what, Roper? I don't think I'd complain much if I got to wake up in Tristan's arms. Matter of fact I don't think I'd complain at all, but I doubt very seriously Mom is going to see it my way. Even if he is handsome. Scary, but handsome." Laughing softly I added, "just Mom's type."

She had come to while I was having my one sided conversation with her horse, so we turned and made our way back to her side. Roper leading me around the carnage, as if he knew I wouldn't make it if I'd had to walk through it a second time.

…...

Now, in theory, I'm not opposed to waking up the arms of a handsome man (especially after spending a wild night in them). Waking up in the arms of a handsome man who's name I don't even know? That's not cool any way you look at it. So what do I do? Why I pass out and wake up in the arms of a stranger of course. 'Fuck my luck.' When I finally found the energy to open my eyes I was met with a startling sight. Crystal clear eyes that reminded me immediately of the forest, flecks of moss green scattered in the dark brown of peeling bark, regarded me calmly. 'These are dangerous eyes' I thought to myself, 'wicked eyes'. And wicked they were indeed, thickly lashed and full of emotions and thoughts I couldn't begin to decipher before they became hard and cold.

"She's awake now." I wasn't sure who this man was; but as soon as he spoke, his gruff voice sending shivers coursing through my body, I decided it was time to get away from him. He had shaggy chocolate brown hair; parts of it loosely braided while the rest hung around his head and eyes like a shaggy mane. On his chiseled cheeks were faded tattoos of a design I'd never before seen. And his mouth...'is completely irrelevant! Snap out of it Quinn!' Thankfully about that time Ezra and Jez rushed to my side, concern etched harshly on their features.

"Jesus Quinn! Don't you ever, ever, ever do that to me again! Do you understand me?" Ezra barked out.

"Hmmpf. Yes dear. Not like I did it on purpose you know."

"That has absolutely nothing to do with my point. You scared the living shit out of me. And nearly gave Jez a heart attack as well." She ignored the incredulous look Jez shot her way at the last statement she made.

"I'm sorry you were worried. Both of you. You okay now Jez?"

"Yeah Mom, I'm alright. But we need to do something about you shoulder before it gets infected." I hadn't realized until I tried to sit up that I was still lying in mystery man's arms.

"If you wouldn't mind? I'd really like to sit up now." The only response I got was a noise somewhere between a grunt and "mmpf" as he sat me up rather promptly before standing and moving gracefully away. I reached down with my left hand and began to unsnap the front of my shirt, 'thank goodness for pearl snaps' and shrugged it off my good arm. I tried, and failed miserably, to ease it down my right arm without hurting myself any further. With that taken care of I pulled my tank from my jeans, up over my head and left arm before Ezra gently separated it from my wound. Some of the blood had dried along the edges and in the process of getting it unstuck the cut had started bleeding more freely.

"Well ladies, how bad is it?"

"You've had worse."

"That's comforting, but it still doesn't tell me how bad it is."

"Eh...about five inches long and half an inch deep. The edges are pretty ragged though."

"I'd imagine, after all the damn fool was hacking at me with a sword. Jez go get my med bag off Roper. You'll have to stitch me up before we can get going." Jez gnawed her bottom lip while looking at me uncertainly for a moment before she responded

"Are you sure Mom? I mean, I know you taught me how...but I've never actually stitched a _person_ before."

"Good thing that your first patient is someone who can walk you though it, then isn't it? Go on and get the bag so we can get this over with." As I watched her walk towards our mounts I whisper discreetly to Ezra,

"You figured out what the hell is going on here yet?"

"You want to know the truth?"

"If you have to ask, then no. Lie to me."

She gave a short harsh laugh before replying, "I'm pretty sure we're in medieval Britain. Like for real. And I'm pretty sure thats King Arthur and his knights of the round table. And I'm positive that we're in some seriously deep shit."

"You're a really lousy liar, you know that?"

"Yeah. I know. Any idea how we ended up here?"

"I don't know...I had the dream again last night. Just before the storm started. That's the third time and it was still exactly the same."

"Fuck."

"I really hate it when you say things like that. Means you're fixing to tell me something I won't like."

"I had it too. You think it has anything to do with all this...craziness?"

"Hell if I know. What I am sure of is that we should get away from them as soon as we can. I have a feeling nothing good is going to come of this association."

As we finished speaking Jez arrived with my medical bag. Sometimes moonlighting as a nurse came in handy, 'like when someone tries to cut you in half with a sword'. I unpacked everything Jez would need to take care of my wound while she cleaned and disinfected her hands with the water and cleansing gel I handed her.

"Okay, first things first. You need to wash the wound out and clean off the surrounding area. Then trim off any ragged bits of flesh that might keep you from closing it correctly."

I heard Jez suck in a deep breath before she started to dab at the wound with disinfectant, 'damn but that shit burns!'.

"You remember how to do the vertical mattress suture?"

"Yeah, far-far near-near, right?"

"Make sure you go down deep enough on the far to get the tissue closed."

"I got it." I hadn't noticed before, but all of the knights were now surrounding us, closely watching every move Jez made. I brought my eyes to meet Arthur's as he knelt in front of me.

"I am sorry lady Quinn, I know you probably don't wish to speak now. But I have questions I fear I cannot hesitate any longer to ask."

"Actually now is a great time, it will help keep my mind off the fact that my child is fixing to sew me up like a rag doll. Ask away, I'll answer you to the best of my ability."

"That is all I can hope for" Arthur replied, smiling at me gently. "Why are you ladies traveling without an escort?"

"No need for one. We do alright on our own. Well most of the time anyways." Ezra harrumphed next to me and I had to fight the urge to reach over and pinch her.

"And your husbands do not mind that you travel through dangerous lands without protection?" Now I had to stop myself from laughing, he looked really indignant at the thought that someone would allow three women to fend for themselves.

"No husbands to mind. And really Arthur, we're hardly helpless. You saw me fight obviously; And, while I admit I've no skill whatsoever with a sword, I am capable of defending myself and my family. Ezra and Jez may look sweet and innocent, but I assure you they aren't incompetent either."

"Hmmm...what of your strange attire then?" He looked pointedly at my bra. With the right strap hanging uselessly at my side and nothing else covering my torso I probably presented a rather inappropriate sight. I hadn't considered that these men were unused to women running around half naked when I'd been undressing.

"Uh...sorry about that." I quickly brought my shirt up to cover my stomach and breasts. "At home none of our clothes are unusual or out of place. In fact this is pretty conservative." And in fact it was. I had been wearing a simple button down denim shirt and blue jeans. Ezra still had her "RealTree" hoodie on over a t-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. And Jez, while not as well covered as Ezra and I, was at least decent in her plain black tee and camouflage cargo pants.

"And where is your home?" Now that was a tough one. I decided that a roundabout approach was best suited to the situation.

"That you cannot know. I'm sorry. If that makes us untrustworthy in your eyes, feel free to go on about our business as if we'd never met." I really was hoping he'd do just that. No such luck.

"Of course not Milady. We all have secrets we feel we cannot share, at least until trust has developed. You can accompany my men and I to our stronghold at Hadrian's Wall. We will ensure that no harm befalls you."

'And watch us like criminals I'm sure', I thought to myself. I had already been sweating profusely from the effort it took to stop myself crying out every time Jez passed the needle through my skin. And knowing that we were going to be babysat, essentially, by a group of very deadly men didn't help at all. If she didn't finish soon I was going to be drenched from head to toe.

"Why do I get the feeling we don't have any choice in the matter?"

"Because you don't lady Quinn. I am sorry, but I cannot allow you to travel without an escort through my lands. If something were to happen to you or your companions I would not be able to forgive myself."

"Hah! You mean if you let us run lose and we did something to one of your vassals you'd never be able to forgive yourself." Ezra stated bluntly.

"There's that too." Arthur replied with a smirk.

"Well ladies, looks like we're going to Hadrian's Wall. Can't have Arthur living with a guilty conscience, now can we?" I felt Jez give one last tug on the needle before she leaned down to murmur in my ear,

"Want me to start hitting them over the head so we can make a run for it?" I couldn't help but laugh wholeheartedly at the matter of fact way she'd made her offer.

"No love, just bandage the wound so I can get dressed and we can pack up our things." I was starting to get the feeling it was going to be a very very long day.

…...

"What do you mean ride with one of your men? I have a perfectly good horse right there, and I've been riding since before I could walk! Why the hell would I ride with someone else?" I was livid, and if I didn't calm down soon there'd be steam coming out of my ears. Not only were being detained, practically robbed of our free will, by men we'd only just met but Arthur wanted to toss me up in the saddle with one of them!

"I'm sure you're perfectly capable lady Quinn; however, with your wound I would feel safer if you rode with one of us. In case you happen to faint again."

Of course. He just had to bring up the fainting thing. The only time in my entire twenty-four years I'd ever blacked out and it had to be witnessed by seven of the most pompous, I mean chivalrous, men in history. I would never live it down. Especially not since Jez and Ezra were having such a delightful time laughing at me for it.

"Alright then, I'll ride with Jez." I said smugly as I watched a look of horror cross her face. She knew what she was in for if I climbed into the saddle with her.

"That is not an option."

"Excuse me?" I stared at Arthur in open-mouthed disbelief. He actually thought to order me around! 'Who the hell does he think he is, the damn king of England? Oh, wait, he kind of is...but still!'

"You'll have to ride with one of us, if you were to faint your daughter would not be able to keep you in the saddle. Your best options are Lancelot or myself, we have the hardiest horses." Arthur was giving me a look now that clearly told me not to go against him on this. So I did just the opposite, I like to think its all the years of oppression that made me so obstinate. But in reality I've always been like this.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I quit taking orders from people who mistakenly thought they were my superiors long ago."

"I, lady Quinn, am the King of Britain. And you will do as I say."

"You listen here, and you listen good; I couldn't care less that you're the goddamn King of Britain or if you're Satan himself. I keep no master and will not begin to do so now. You may make requests of me when you have earned my respect and not a moment sooner." I had watched Ezra and Jez out of the corner of my eye as I spoke to Arthur. The softer my voice became the closer they moved their horses to where I stood; the closer their hands drifted to the knives hidden in their saddles.

"Quinn." Ezra called softly, "please, just ride with one of the men. None of us wants to see you hurt any worse." I sighed as I looked into her pleading eyes. She was concerned, and right, and I knew it. So I consented.

"Fine," now I just had to decide who I was going to ride with. The good-looking flirt, at least according to Ezra, or Arthur whom I was royally pissed at. 'The flirt it is.'

"Help me on the damn horse Lancelot, and don't you dare cop a feel." He looked a little shocked I'd chosen to ride with him instead of Arthur, like he couldn't believe I was actually upset with Arthur. But he politely helped me into the saddle (it's a bit hard to get up there one handed you know) and swung easily up behind me. I gave a soft snort when he wrapped an arm around my waist and leaned in to whisper in my ear,

"Just want to make sure you feel...secure, lady Quinn."

'Yeah I bet you do.' Ezra was right, he was a flirt. While the other knights mounted their horses I took the opportunity to observe them. Jez had pointed them all out to me earlier, giving names while Ezra gave what bits of information she had learned about each of them. Even as an outsider I could see they were a very close knit group. But it seemed each had a partner they were closest too. All except Tristan, my forest eyed captor was their scout I had learned, who always seemed slightly separate from the rest of the group.

Lancelot tightened his grip on my waist slightly as he spurred us forward, coming even with Arthur at the front of the line. Tristan came up on our right side, close enough to hear whatever we said but far enough away to ignore us if he so chose. Behind us Gawain and Galahad rode side by side; followed by Jez and Ezra then lastly Bors and Dagonet. My family would be well protected if we were attacked again. Our captors, or saviors depending on who you asked, had made sure of that. I would have Arthur, Lancelot and Tristan to guard me while the others kept the girls safe.

"Are you comfortable lady Quinn?" I was jerked from my thoughts as Arthur addressed me. I considered ignoring him outright, but decided it would just be childish and petty.

"I am fine, thank you. But its just Quinn, no lady needed." I didn't need to see him to know that Lancelot was laughing silently at my statement.

"Are you not a woman, _lady_ Quinn?" I pulled my shirt away from my chest and looked down it, as if checking to make sure I still had my breasts, before replying,

"Why yes, _Lancey_, I am. But that hardly makes me a lady."

"Do not call me Lancey. And I was not led to believe there was a difference in the two."

"Well there is, I can assure you. The only requirements for women are met genetically; while a lady must possess certain distinctions. Poise, a level of delicacy, being able to embroider and the ability to keep quiet when something upsets them are a few. None of which I have or am capable of. Besides I have so much more fun being unladylike." I heard Lancelot and Arthur snort and barely caught the slight upward tilt of Tristan's mouth out of the corner of my eye, at my comments. 'So the man does have more than one facial expression, interesting.'

"I concede Quinn you win. May I ask another question?"

"Well you just did, but yes you may."

"Why do you not let anyone call you Gracie, it is a beautiful name. A woman's name, unlike Quinn."

"Because I don't. And if I ever hear it cross your lips again I will cut out your tongue and call you _Lancey_ for the rest of our time together. Next question."

"What do your markings mean? I've never seen anything like them before, aside from Tristan's and those are nothing compared to yours."

"Oh I don't know, I rather like Tristan's. They make him look feral and rugged and decidedly handsome." If I hadn't been grinning at Tristan when I said it I would have missed the slight pinking of his cheeks. I turned away then and used my teeth to unsnap the cuff of my left shirtsleeve before pulling it up to my elbow. I slowly moved my arm so that all three of the men got to see the tiny tattoo on the inside of my wrist, right below where it met my palm.

"This is the eye of Horus, the left eye of the falcon, it represents the moon. It symbolizes indestructibility, protection, truthfulness and the bringing of wisdom. As well as the ability to see with clarity, at least according to the Egyptians." After struggling to close the cuff of my shirt one handed for several moments I allowed Lancelot to help me. The touch of his hand warmed me quite a bit more than it should have and I felt myself drifting into my own little world again; until he asked his next question that is.

"And what of the shape on the back of your neck?" I became immobile, my breathing stilled and my heart raced so fast it felt like a hummingbird in my chest. I hadn't realized that with my braid hanging over my shoulder he could see the mark I tried so hard to keep hidden. The tiny brown triangle they'd tattooed on the back of my neck just below my hairline; after I'd made my first kill. 'A time for celebration' they'd called it, 'something to be proud of'. I had never felt so violated at any other time in my life.

"Its been long enough Arthur, I'll be fine on my own horse."

"Quinn I still don't think..."

"I wasn't asking you for permission Arthur, I was telling you." Lancelot was so shocked at my outburst that he'd slackened his hold on me and I was able to slide from the saddle.

…...

Something was wrong. I had been watching the exchange between the knights and Quinn for some time before I saw her stiffen. She went from relaxed and chatty one second, to barely breathing the next. Before she slid down from Lancelot's horse she shifted her hair back behind her and made sure it was covering her neck. They'd seen the mark. If I had needed any more confirmation her eyes would have given it away. They were like ice, frozen and dead. And they shook me to my core.

Things were spinning out of control faster than we could put them back in order.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I still own absolutely nothing and no one. All mistakes are my own. I am feeling a bit unloved...not a single solitary review. :( I will continue to write though, because if I don't finish the story my sister will have my head. Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the others and that it took so long to get out, I'll try to do better next time.

A great big humongous thank you to the most amazing beta reader in the entire world, ! You rock my socks off!

Chapter 3

(Nicotine withdrawals...)

…...

Quinn's POV

No one said a word as I struggled to mount Roper. Finally I gave up and moved to stand a few feet in front of him; then ran full speed for him before I wrapped my left hand around the pommel and launched myself up into the saddle. I caught a few shocked gazes from the knights but Ezra and Jez weren't fazed at all. They were used to my absurdities. As I settled myself I dug around in my bags until I found my open pack of smokes. Taking one out I lit it and held the first drag deep in my chest. With burning lungs and blurred vision I slowly exhaled through my nose. I doubt very seriously whether the cigarettes themselves have any real calming effect on me, it's the familiarity that helps. By the time I had finished my first and lit the second I was myself enough to speak,

"Better hope we get back 'home' soon." My statement was met with raised brows and questioning looks. "I've only got four and a half cartons left; won't last me long, and I only packed one can of grounds." For a moment Jez and Ezra could only stare, then they started to laugh so hard that both had tears streaming down their faces; Jez even went so far as to almost fall off her horse.

"Here I thought you were going to say something profound. Most people could go a month or more on that many cigarettes and a can of coffee, especially a can the size you brought along! I'm sure you'll live if you run out though." Ezra said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Do _you_ want to live with _me_ if that happens?" The women beside me groaned in unison.

"Crap!" Jez stated as she slumped forward, "We gotta get home fast or ain't nobody gonna live to see it." We rode in a companionable silence for a while, listening to the knights banter amongst themselves. Soon though, Gawain rode up next to me looking a bit windblown but jovial nonetheless.

"So if you've no husbands at home to concern yourselves with, will you be taking lovers while you're around?" He grinned at each of us hopefully.

"Do not proposition my daughter, sir knight, or I will cut off your manhood and use it to stir my coffee." I waited for shock and fear to replace the expectant look in his eyes, that's what usually happens when I threaten people, but I got nothing.

"What's coffee? And I wasn't propositioning, just curious." I was barely able to keep myself from gaping at him. 'What kind of place is this that they don't know what _coffee_ is for goodness sakes? We're in Hell. This isn't Britain, its Hell. We've been damned for all eternity to suffer without caffeine!' Quinn shot Ezra and Jez a frantic look. Silently asking for help, which she didn't receive.

"Its only the most amazing beverage ever enjoyed by mankind! And you were too propositioning! You were like a vulture swooping in on us poor, innocent and defenseless women." I couldn't pretend to be upset with him any longer when he threw his head back and let out an infectious laugh, I had to join him.

"You three are probably the least innocent or defenseless women I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. And I am sorry for propositioning young Jez, from now on I promise only to offer my delectable services to yourself and lady Ezra."

"Delectable services my arse! If he ever didn't get too drunk to be able to locate himself down there, he still wouldn't know what to do with it! But since he's never sober long enough to get that far...well needless to say the poor lad has never enjoyed anyone's company but his own." Bors' comment was met with raucous laughter by everyone but Gawain. Even Arthur and Tristan were shaking with silent mirth.

"Oy lasses, I canna wait to introduce you to my Vanora. She'll be pleased to have a few more ill tempered women about."

"Ill tempered? We're not ill tempered! We're wonderful and pleasant and...and...and...well hell, I don't know what else. But we are not ill tempered!"

"Ezra?"

"What Quinn?"

"You're being ill tempered." I really thought she was going to reach over and smack me when I said it. So I moved myself closer to Gawain, who had finally decided on a snide retort to Bors' mockery.

"You just wait Bors. When Van hears that you've been flirting with other women she'll tan your hide. Once you're gone, Lancelot can move in and start taking care of his bastards like he should be." Again all of the knights, sans Bors, let loose peals of laughter. The girls and I were too confused to laugh though.

"Who's bastards are we talking about? Bors' or Lancelot's?" Ezra asked while she scrunched her eyebrows together in a ridiculously puzzled way.

"Bors'." Arthur supplied, "Lancelot likes to claim them as his own."

"Oh...I see...I think..."

"They are mine! Why would Vanora keep having bastards with Bors when she could have them with me?" I heard Lancelot shout from behind me. When I turned to look at him he was preening like a damn peacock. My daughter was riding as close to him as she could; adoration written on her features. 'Oh I don't even think so, pretty boy!' I thought, but before I could wheel around and go give them both a piece of my mind Ezra sucked me back into the conversation.

"Eleven! Quinn can you believe that shit?"

"Huh? What shit?"

"Weren't you listening? Bors' has _eleven_ kids!"

"Eleven? Seriously? I mean seriously seriously? Why?"

"Aye last I counted. As to why, well the woman canna keep her hands off me. Aim to start working on number twelve as soon as Van forgives me."

"What'd you do?" I couldn't help myself, I had to know.

"Asked her to marry me."

"And she's mad at you for that?" Ezra shot me a skeptical look.

"No, she's mad at him because he changed his mind when she told him she'd only marry him if they named the bastards." Galahad replied while Bors looked sheepishly down at his hands.

"Name the...they don't have names? Why the heck not?" I couldn't believe my ears! Eleven kids with no names? How did they keep up with them?

"Well Gilly does, but none of the others." Gawain threw in, "Bors says its too much work remembering that many names, so they just numbered them."

"Well no wonder Lancelot gives you so much shit, I wouldn't be surprised if some of them _were_ his! I'd certainly find someone else to father _my_ children!" Ezra said haughtily. When Bors started to look angry I decided it was about time for a subject change,

"Speaking of Lancelot, he and I need to have a few words." With that I turned Roper sharply and rode back to Jez and Lancelot, wedging myself between them.

"You're aunt wants you Jez."

"For what? I'm talking to Lance."

"Not anymore you're not. Now scat." She looked like she was going to argue but then thought better of it and, turning Beau with an indignant huff, rode back to Ezra. When she was far enough away that she couldn't hear what I said, I turned to Lancelot with a glare,

"You and I need to talk."

…...

Ezra's POV

As soon as Quinn was out of earshot I let out a relieved sigh. I had been really worried by the look she had given me when she came back to ride by us. The last time I'd seen that look things had gone irrevocably wrong. But when Quinn had glanced at me before riding back to Lancelot her eyes had been alive again. They were still a dark stormy gray instead of her usual crystalline silver, but alive none the less. Arthur rode up on to my left just as Jez arrived on my right and started to shoot me dirty looks.

"Hey, don't blame me. You know your mom, there's no stopping her when she's on the war path." Arthur looked puzzled for a moment until he spotted Quinn and Lancelot together, then grinned in realization of what was going on.

"It's about time someone put him in place. I've not met many women who are more willing to tell him off than to sleep with him. It's good for him to get turned down, helps shrink his massive ego." I laughed quietly with Arthur and then scolded him half-heartedly.

"Now Arthur that's not a very nice thing to say about your friend."

"It is because he's my closest friend that I do say it." We both laughed again briefly before lapsing into a comfortable silence.

We rode along like that for several minutes until Jez moved to speak with Gawain and Arthur spoke hesitantly. "Will you tell me about yourself and Quinn, about your histories? I know you feel that you cannot tell me everything, I'm only asking for the things you are comfortable sharing." I thought for a moment, there were things that Quinn wouldn't mind me sharing. Just not too many specifics.

"Well we're not sisters by blood, just as Jez isn't Quinn's by birth. We're the only family any of us has ever had. Quinn and I spent the first part of our lives in an orphanage in Tex...well someplace very far away that you've never heard of. Jez spent her whole life there."

"And why did you and Quinn leave?" Now, how to answer that question without giving away too much...

"A man came to the orphanage a couple months after Quinn turned ten and offered us the chance to move to a different orphanage where we would receive a better education. And a decent chance at life. We definitely got the education. We're both fluent in several languages because we decided to go. We've seen people and places that most could only dream of. Dined on fare so exotic and delicious it should have been a sin to eat. We've taken part in some of the biggest political changes of our generation. But as to a decent life...let's just say the price we had to pay was far greater than what we received was worth and leave it at that. Vik went back to the orphanage we lived at before and offered Jez the same opportunity, but Quinn made her promise not to come back with him. She didn't want her caught up in all of it."

"Just what were you caught up in that she would not allow another into it?"

"Not something I can divulge, you'll have to go to Quinn for that one. And she won't tell you, she keeps her secrets well."

"Who was the man that took you away? You obviously hold little liking for him."

"His name was Vikenti Alatyrtsev, Vik for short. He was a hard man; there was no room in his world for kindness or emotion unless it was used for manipulation. He no longer lives to torment anyone though." I stopped myself before I could add 'because Quinn killed his sorry ass'. "We stayed at горькие края until I turned eighteen, then Quinn moved us out and into our own home."

"You stayed _where_? I have never heard such words before."

" горькие края. It means 'Bitter Edges' in...well in another language. Now if you'd stop interrupting me I could get through this much faster." At least he had the grace to look sheepish at my reprimand. "Thank you. We had earned enough money during our time in the orphanage to afford a nice house and college educations for both of us." I held up my hand to stop Arthur before he could interrupt me yet again. "Save your questions for the end or I'll stop now." With a nod from him I continued. "Quinn became a nurse, which comes in really handy because she and Jez are gravitationally challenged. I studied music and history." Which, I thought, was going to come in really handy sometime in our very near future in the past. "And there isn't really much else to tell." I smiled brightly as I finished hoping that Arthur wouldn't take offense to me abruptly ending our little history lesson. I felt I had to though because I was running out of things to tell him that wouldn't lead to more inquiries that I couldn't answer.

"Now for my questions, when you spoke of an education I assumed you meant one regarding the running of a household and of the pastimes that women normally partake in. Yet you learned languages and literature? Does that mean you can read and write? How old are the three of you?"

"Yes. All three of us can read and write well, Quinn and I in several different languages. Quinn is twenty-four, I'm twenty-three and Jez is eighteen. Before you ask, a nurse is like a healer in our time, or someone who assists a healer at times."

"You are very perceptive Ezra. Now, what is gravitationally challenged?" I laughed lightly before replying,

"Quinn and Jez fall down, a lot! They are both remarkably clumsy." You could tell Arthur was surprised by my admission.

"That I did not expect of Quinn after seeing her skills in battle, even if she is more a danger to herself with a sword than anyone else."

"It comes as a surprise to most people, but there are days when she can't even walk through a doorway without getting hurt. She's directionally challenged as well, she can get lost anywhere. If it wasn't for the fact that I can find my way anywhere, she'd spend her life running in circles."

"I am very glad you shared what you have with me Ezra, I have just one more question for you; Why do you fear so much for us to know of your past? Of who you are? Have there been things done to you or that you have done, that you would hesitate to take a friend into your confidence?"

"Yes." It was all I could say. I refused to lie to him, but I would not give any more than I already had. "Are we friends Arthur? You barely met us, and not under pleasant circumstances I might add. Yet you would call us friends?"

"I find that my first impressions of people are usually right. I use those impressions to determine if someone is friend or foe. Although we did not meet under better circumstances, I like the three of you. I would care for you as I do my men if you would but let me."

"It is a bit more difficult for us to trust, but I would very much like to try being friends with you, and with your men." Arthur looked decidedly pleased at my admission so I could not regret my decision to lead him on. Quinn would never allow us to stay long enough to get close to these men, at least not if she could help it.

…...

Quinn's POV

"Now I'm fairly certain, Lancelot, that under your somewhat idiotic and self centered exterior, you're a decent man. Because I trust you to take what I'm saying to heart and make good choices. I am going to try and make my request nicely. I want you to stay away from Jez. You are welcome to speak to her about nonsexual subjects in a supervised setting, but I do not want you two alone together, ever, for any reason. She's young and still somewhat insecure; attention from a man such as yourself could lead to situations that neither she nor I are prepared to handle." Lancelot stared at me in shock for several moments without even blinking.

"I...do not know what to say to that. I'm not sure if I should be flattered that you think highly enough of me to worry that Jez might as well; or to be insulted that you think so little of me that you assume I would take advantage of a young girl."

"You can take it however you'd like, but this is the only time I will ask. If we have to have this conversation again I will not be so pleasant and you will very dearly regret disregarding my request." After I finished he looked me in the eye before nodding slightly.

"I think Quinn, that I like you very much. I admit I find you very attractive but I do not wish to take you to my bed. I would be unable to rest for fear that you would unman me if my performance were unsatisfactory."

"Why Lance, I didn't get the impression you thought you were ever unsatisfactory." I winked at him conspiratorially and laughed when he winked back.

"I always please my partners, but you Quinn, I believe have unattainable standards. I wonder though why you felt the need to warn me off your daughter but not your sister?"

"Because I know my sister and she wouldn't let a womanizer like you touch her with a ten foot pole." 'Although I'm sure she aims to tease you and lead you on unmercifully' I added silently. Lancelot simply laughed and nodded to himself.


End file.
